


Identical Twins

by minori_k



Category: Apparitions (TV), The Professionals
Genre: Crossover, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Tegaki-blog, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After I read the story 'Secure Yourself to Heaven' by LilyK, I couldn't resist drawing of these identical twins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identical Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secure Yourself to Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259322) by [LilyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK). 



Young Jacob

Identical Twins


End file.
